Girlfriend!
by nature-lover2003
Summary: When Kaminari and Mineta looked at Tokoyami's phone, they want to know who it is. However, they have to right a wrong and help Tokoyami.


**(A/N: I noticed that there's a lot of Tokoyami stories, so I decided to do one too. I swear to God, I'm not trying to steal the idea, I was just a little inspired is all! Well, that and Tokoyami is one of my favorite characters.)**

O- **I** ~ **I** ~ **I** ~ **I** ~ **I** ~ **I** -O

(Third Person Point of View)

It was just a few minutes before the lunch bell, everyone was starving and ready to get out of class. Mineta and Kaminari noticed Tokoyami on his phone, they decided to go see what he was doing.

"Hey," Kaminari greeted, causing Tokoyami to jump in his seat, "what you doing?" he asked.

Tokoyami was silent and responded, shakily, "I-I'm t-texting my-my f-fr-fr-friend."

"Why are you so nervous?" Mineta asked.

"I'm n-n-not n-ne-nervous," he shuddered.

"Well, then you won't mind if I ask to see who your texting," Kaminari teased slightly. He tried to take it from him but Tokoyami pulled his hand away.

"You're not taking my phone!" he snapped. His voice was only raised one or two levels from his usual tone.

"Why not?" Mineta tried to grab it. Tokoyami held his phone above his head.

During the 2 on 1 struggle, Tokoyami lowered his arm for a second. This gave Kaminari and Mineta the perfect oppourtunity to take it. Mineta used one of his sticky balls to distract him, while Kaminari gave his hand a brief zap. The zap caused Tokoyami to drop his phone and Kaminari grabbed it, before it fell to the floor.

"Now, let's see who you were texting," Kaminari started to look through the phone.

Tokoyami gave a shaky smirk, "Good luck, you won't know the name, I give all of my contacts a random number or emoji."

"There's one with a heart emoji. 'I'll be there in just a few minutes.' 'I'll wait outside the cafeteria.' 'Ok' 'Are you happy for this weekend?' 'Yeah, it's been a long week. I'm tired already.'," Kaminari read the text messages.

"So, who is it?" Mineta asked with flushed cheeks.

"Fine. I've been seeing someone," Tokoyami forced out of his mouth.

Everyone just started to bombard him with questions and he tried to answer. "Is it a guy or a girl?" "Girl." "How long have you been seeing each other?" "3 weeks." "Does she have a Quirk?" "Yes." "Is she in the hero course?" "No, General Studies. Class 1-D."

Suddenly, Tokoyami's phone was stolen, except this time, it was Aizawa. "Alright everyone that's enough," he ordered. "Tokoyami, you can leave early," he told him. Tokoyami quickly grabbed his phone from Aizawa and ran out of the class like a bullet out of a gun barrel.

"Why does he get to go early?!" Bakugo shouted.

"He didn't use his Quirk, it was an unfair "fight". Him not using his Quirk shows that it wasn't needed, you all should learn from that," Aizawa explained. He dismissed the class a few minutes late as punishment, nearly everyone was angry with Kaminari and Mineta.

Midoriya, Uraraka, and Iida noticed Kaminari and Mineta spying on someone. "Hey guys, what are you doing?" Midoriya asked.

"Spying on Tokoyami, we just _need_ to know who he's been seeing," Mineta explained with some drama.

"So far, our main suspects are a girl with cloud hair, a girl with cat ears, and a girl wearing a silver bracelet," Kaminari informed.

Throughout the lunch break, they saw Tokoyami talk to all three girls. He talked to the girl with cloud hair, they got hopeful but then he walked away, apparently, he was just asking for a little salt. He talked to the girl with cat ears, he was just asking for a dollar. He talked to the silver bracelet girl, they started to get really hopeful and excited, he had just dropped a chopstick.

"Hey, did you find Bird Boy's girlfriend yet?" Bakugo asked when he and Kirishima walked up to them.

"No, I'm about ready to give up," Kaminari answered.

"Maybe Tokoyami is aware that you're spying on him and told his girlfriend to stay on the down low," Midoriya chimed in when he walked up with Uraraka and Iida.

"Deku," Bakugo growled, causing Midoriya to start shaking with fear.

"Kacchan!" Midoriya shouted with fear, while holding up his hands in defense.

"Hey, guys," Uraraka interupped their bickering, "look at where Tokoyami is sitting," she pointed out.

They looked and saw Tokoyami talking to a girl with braided golden blonde hair and sparkling emerald green eyes. They quickly noticed their body language and how they interacted.

"Look, she's wearing a purple heart necklace," Kaminari pointed out.

"So?" Uraraka asked.

"The heart emoji on Tokoyami's phone was purple, that can't be a coincidence," Kaminari stated.

"He could have lied just to seem cool," Kirishima stated.

"But then why would he have been so nervous?" Mineta asked. No one had an answer.

"That's it, I'm going to go see for myself," Kaminari started to march towards them.

"Kaminari wait!" they went after him.

"Hey, Tokoyami," Kaminari walked up.

Tokoyami started to tense, "W-What do yo-you want?" he asked while shuddering.

The girl seemed worried for Tokoyami and tried to calm him down by placing a hand on his shoulder, "What's the matter, Fumikage?" she asked in a quiet, soothing voice. That's what struck them, she called him by his first name. She _has_ to be his girlfriend!

"Are you his girlfriend???" Kaminari and Mineta asked in unison.

"Girlfriend? What?" she asked confused.

"Dark Shadow," Tokoyami ordered with anger and rage clear in his slightly shaky voice. Dark Shadow appeared, almost as upset as his host, he attacked them but took it a little too far, to the point where it gave Mineta a black eye.

When he finally calmed down, Dark Shadow went back inside of Tokoyami. The girl Tokoyami was with just looked at him with disappointment and sadness. "Wow. Here I was thinking that you were a great guy to be around. You're just so focused and calm all the time, only for you to be a real bully," she choked and walked away.

"Eimi, wait!" Tokoyami tried to run after her but a bright light stopped him. He fell to the floor, on his knees.

"Oh, man. Tokoyami, I'm so sorry," Kaminari tried to apologise.

"Don't be," Tokoyami told him quietly, "I was a fool to believe that a girl like that would want to be with me."

"I'm sorry if we cost you your girlfriend," Midoriya apologized.

"She isn't my girlfriend but I was planning to ask her out on a date this weekend," Tokoyami explained. "I was just about to ask her when you guys showed up and made Dark Shadow go crazy."

"Is there anything we can do to make it up to you?" Uraraka asked in a sad voice.

"How about you just leave me alone until Graduation!!!!!" he shouted, he was also close to tears. Dark Shadow sensed his host's anger and sadness, he roared at them to go away and tried to comfort his host and friend. Tokoyami ran out of the lunchroom in tears.

"Aw, Tokoyami seems so sad," Uraraka was close to crying.

"We have to help him," Kaminari stated, while slamming his fist on his palm.

"How?" Iida asked.

(Time-skip to the next day

(Still Third Person Point of View)

Tokoyami hadn't gone back to class after that. Kaminari and Mineta explained why to Aizawa, who understood and didn't punish him. Aizawa did punish Kaminari and Mineta, however, by them giving an extra _long_ test and making them clean the common area in the dorm.

While Kaminari and Mineta were being punished, Midoriya, Uraraka, Iida, and even a few others, both in and out of their class, gathered together some information on the girl Tokoyami was with. They found out her name was Eimi Kinobi **(A/N: Yes, I am aware it sounds like Kenobi from "Star Wars".)** and her quirk is called Shining Heart, meaning depending on how her heart feels, the light, she releases from any part of her body, will shine brighter. They also found out that when her light shines so bright that it hurts, it means she's angry or upset. If her light is more of a soft glow, it means something positive. She can even change the color but the colors and time is limited.

They spent that day looking all over town for her but came up fruitless.

"We've been searching all day, I'm pooped," Kirishima grumbled.

"Yeah, I'm ready to give up," Asui sighed.

"We can't give up! Tokoyami is really depressed," Kaminari stated, "and it's my fault he's like this."

"It's my fault, too," Mineta spoke up, "I want to help, too."

"I'm going to help, too!" Uraraka stated.

Midoriya blinked before stating, "Me too!"

Iida straightened his glasses, "As class representative, I will, aswell!"

Everyone else who decided to pitch in wanted to help, aswell.

"Whoa," a soft, quiet voice breathed from behind them. It was Eimi Kinobi, the girl they were looking all over town for! She was wearing a loose white button-up blouse, black jeans, and a green scarf with sunflowers in the design. Her hair was down and flowed lightly in the gentle breeze, it made her look even more beautiful than when they first saw her the other day.

Almost all the guys were gawking at her beauty. Kaminari was, surprisingly, the first to snap out of it, "You're Eimi Kinobi, right?" he asked, she nodded in response. "Please," he begged, "give Tokoyami another chance. It was my fault, I took his phone and saw the messages he sent to you. It my idea to spy on him during lunch," he confessed.

"It's my fault, too. I had a hand in this, too. I'm just as guilty," Mineta overreacted.

"I forgive you," she gave a small smile. Relization suddenly hit her, "Where is Tokoyami?" she asked.

"I don't know," Midoriya answered. He took out his phone, his eyes widened, "Tokoyami's going to kill himself!!!!" he exclaimed.

"What?!" Everyone exclaimed. They ran back to the dorms and barged into Tokoyami's room. Everyone was in horror in see Dark Shadow trying to revive a passed out Tokoyami. A few pill bottles were found next to him.

"Someone get Mr. Aizawa!" Iida ordered.

They tried to administer CPR but they couldn't do much, thanks to his raven head.

"Stand back!" Eimi ordered. She put on hand on his chest and the other on his head. A green glow illuminated from her palms. When the glow stopped, Tokoyami woke up.

"Eimi, wha-" she cut him off by giving him a hug.

"Tokoyami!" Aizawa came bursting threw the door.

"Mr. Aizawa," Tokoyami looked a little afraid.

Kinobi pulled away from him and explained to him, "Mr. Aizawa, wait! I use my Quirk to help him. It's my fault! If I hadn't used my Quirk to blind my the other day, this won't have happened." Aizawa understood and left the room.

"So, uh, Eimi, will you go out with me?" Tokoyami asked.

"Yes," she excepted and kissed his cheek.


End file.
